


Stuff.

by Fishyz9



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Sonny talk about some stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff.

** Stuff.  **

****

“She’s asleep?” I whisper, pulling back the covers for Will to climb (slump) back into bed.

“For now.” He says in between a yawn, and I smirk. He sees my smirk, and half-heartedly pushes at my shoulder. “Shut up” he grumbles, but he’s smiling tiredly too.

“Missing your medication?” I say knowingly, and then laugh when Will groans and rolls half over me, burying his face somewhere against my neck.

“I had no idea just how much sleep you and Gabi were missing.”

“The answer to that would be a lot. A lot of sleep.”

“Well, at least now it’s split three ways” he mumbles, his fingertips tracing an invisible pattern against my shoulder. His hand stills for a moment. “Perhaps it shouldn’t be, though.”

I force myself to not sigh. “Will…” I say. “Not this again, come on.” I say it gently, but honestly, it worries me when he gets like this.

“I’m just saying…” I feel him shrug. “You work longer hours than me and Gabi, you cook, you―”

“I really don’t like it when you talk like this, Will.”

“I don’t want you to feel _trapped_.”

“Okay, what was it this time?” I roll onto my side, forcing him to face me. “Hmm? Is it my mom again? Has she been ―?”

“ _No_.” he shakes his head, but he drops his gaze, and his hand crosses the few inches of space between us to lie warmly against my chest. “No. I just…I need for you to know that you’re free to come and go as you―”

“ _Don’t_.”

“Sonny―”

“No. No, you know what? This is the kind of talk that makes me feel like an outsider.”

His eyes snap up to meet mine, and he frowns. “An _outsider_? That’s…Sonny, I’m all _about_ you, how can you possibly―?”

“Because,” I swallow hard. “I don’t want you to try and give me an out. I want you to need me, okay?”

He almost scoffs. “I _do_ need you. Oh my God, Sonny, you’ve no idea.”

“Then stop backpedaling.”

“I’m not.”

“That’s what it sounds like. When you get like this it sounds like you’re on the brink of changing your mind about us, and it feels like I’m the baby sitter.”

His head lifts off of the pillow and he leans up over me on one elbow. “That is _not_ how things are. Don’t even for a second―”

“Then stop offering me an out, because I don’t want it.” I don’t even realize that I’m worrying my lip until his thumb gently pries it loose. “Stop walking on eggshells, okay? Stop waiting for the other shoe to drop, because I’m in this. I’m _in_ this.”

He watches me, and we just lay there quietly in the dark for a few moments until finally he nods his head, frowns, and then nods his head again. “You’re right. I’m sorry…” he breaks off to sigh, and then runs a hand roughly through his hair. “What is it about you that just…just makes me…?”

“What?” I whisper.

“Only you, or the thought of losing you can make me into this…this insecure… _idiot_.”

I reluctantly smile. “I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not.”

He groans almost pitifully and lies back down against me, his hand going automatically to my hair. “I’m sorry,” he sighs against my cheek.

“And quite apologizing.”

He snorts. “Geez, mister _bossy_.”

“I’m not being bossy; I just want you to have faith in us.”

His thumb brushes over my cheek. “I do. You’re…you’re like my north star, Sonny. As corny as that sounds,” he says, laughing quietly―self-consciously. “I just don’t always have faith in myself.”

“Well, you should. You’re fucking awesome.”

He lets out a surprised laugh, hugging me close, and I grin. “You are, Will.” I say softly.

“Ug, you shouldn’t have to constantly reassure me, it’s so unattractive.”

“I’ll tell you as many times as I have to until you believe it.”

His smile slowly slips away, and he stares at me, his thumb tracing the shape of my jaw.

“What?” I murmur.

“You.”

“Me?”

He nods. “I love who you are.”

I smile at the odd compliment. “Thanks.”

He edges closer to me, until we share the same pillow, and his nose brushes close to mine. “Want to know some stuff?”

“Ooh, stuff?”

He grins, and his fingers brush against the stubble on my chin. “Yeah, some stuff.”

I thread my arm under his neck, and then encourage him to snuggle in closer, my hand at his waist. “Yes. Tell me all of your stuff.”

“Okay,” he bites his lip. “First time I admitted to myself that I was attracted to you?

“Oh this is _juicy_ stuff.”

“You came over to my place – back when we were living with Rafe?”

“Go on.”

“I was asking you all of these annoying, obvious questions about being gay, and…”

“And?”

“You were sitting on the couch, being so patient, so kind, and… you were looking at me with those gorgeous brown eyes and … _God_. I remember wishing that a woman― _any_ woman could make me as nervous as you did.”

“Are you serious?” I whisper. “But that was so long ago. I mean I know how I felt about you, but…”

“Don’t get me wrong, you were still just my good, good friend Sonny. But I just couldn’t deny any longer that that my good, good friend Sonny was the single most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.”

I don’t know what to say. A part of me feels like crying. The part of me that loved Will when it was painful and utterly hopeless to do so―that part of me wanted to cry in sudden relief.

“Now…the first time I knew I _loved_ you?”

“I think I like it when you share your stuff.” I steal a quick kiss.

“Actually, the first time I knew I _wanted_ us to be in love…that was after one of our dates, the one where you made me climb a wall.”

“Practice wall.”

“Vertical mountains, remember?”

I do remember.

“And we were laughing, and it was fun and easy and just…I don’t know. You made all the little stuff like…like grabbing a _coffee_ together an event. It was all stuff to look forward to. There was never any stress, or expectations, just anticipation and this…this good feeling if I knew I was seeing you that day.” He wets his lips. “That’s when I knew I wanted us to be something serious.”

“You’re stuff may make me a little emotional, just so you know.”

“You’re such a _guy_ , Sonny. You never cry.” He teases.

“I do so.”

“Oh wait; yeah…when Arianna got real sick that one night and we all lost our shit a little? Yeah, I think we were all a little teary that night.”

“There have been other times too.”

He’s quiet for a second, frowning as he thinks, and then I regret my words when he flinches and quickly drops his gaze. “That ridiculous wedding.” He shakes his head.

I poke him gently in the ribs. “Hey now, I didn’t mean for us to get serious.”

“No, I know. It’s just…I’m never going to forget―”

“Back to the stuff. You were saying something about falling in love...”

He watches me, and then his hand at my waist encourage me to roll over, away from him. His arm is suddenly cushioned comfortably beneath my ear, and his chest is warm and flush against my back. His breath tickles against my ear and his hand is smooth and warm against my hip with his groin warm and pressed against my ass. I close my eyes in bliss. He’s not making this into something sexual, he’s just surrounding me, laying his leg over mine and kissing my shoulder. There’s no safer feeling.

“The first time I knew I was a goner― that it was a done deal and I loved you desperately…it was _the_ night.”

I laugh softly, entwining my fingers with his, and I can feel his lips pull into a smile against my shoulder. “So the way to your heart is through your―”

“ _No_!” He laughs, nudging me. “No. But…everything I said―so very ineloquently, I might add―I meant every word.”

“You weren’t ineloquent.” I whisper.

“It was just…”

“Perfect, perfect’s the word.”

“Exactly, and not because it was sex with a man, but because it was making love with you. From that moment you utterly owned me. Still do.”

I shake my head, letting out a shuddering breath. “And you think you always say the wrong thing.”

“Nine times out of ten I do.”

“Maybe,” I concede. “But that one time you get it right? Oh my _God_ do you get it right.”

“Yeah?” He laughs softly. “Does it make up for the other times when I’m a bumbling idiot?”

“Yes.” I nod. “But you should know that I also kind of love it when you’re a bumbling idiot.”

“Goddamn that’s romantic.”

I bark out a laugh and his hand quickly covers my mouth. He’s chuckling as he leans over me and shushes me. “You’ll wake the baby,” he sniggers.

I move his hand away from my mouth. “I love you,” I manage amidst my very attractive snorts and giggles.

He watches me, his eyes a cool silver in the dark, and the look he gives me says everything. It says I’m his. I’m all his.

“Just you wait until we have some privacy again. You are going to be in so much trouble,” he says huskily.

I raise one eyebrow at him. “Oh really? Mister still-wearing-a-bandage-over-his-bullet-wound.”

“Hey, bullets, baby-mamas and a new born can only keep me away from you and _dat ass_ for so long.”

His hand flies over my mouth again as I tilt my head back against him and laugh out loud. His palm muffles my laughter, and he’s smiling down at me indulgently. I move his hand away from my mouth when I’m fairly certain that I have myself under control.

“I can’t believe you just said that.” I chuckle. “I’m so embarrassed for you right now.”

“Embarrassed, or secretly turned on?”

“Embarrassed. Just embarrassed.”

“Liar.”

“Swear that you’ll never say _dat ass_ again. _Swear_.”

He leans over me, holding me completely captive in his strong arms. He presses his lips to my ear and then whispers over and over again:

“ _Dat ass, dat ass, dat ass, dat ass._ ”

“No!” I laugh, his hand covering my mouth again as he continues relentlessly―beginning to laugh himself as my feet kick against the mattress under the sheets.

“Do he have the booty?” He chuckles against my ear and I practically scream into the palm of his hand. “ _He do_!”

I move his hand away from my mouth, breathless. “That’s it; you are officially banned from the internet!”

“Even when I’m complimenting your booty?”

“Do not say booty. _Never_ say booty.”

“Tush?”

“You have to stop this, my insides are hurting.”

“No, I’m sorry. Your butt’s too cute not to have a nickname.”

“You’re so weird.”

“Maybe I should give it an exotic name, or something.”

“What the hell?”

“That’s it. I’m calling your ass _Ignacio_.” He says in his best Spanish accent. “’Cuz, you know…Ign- _ass_ -io. Heh heh.”

I roll on to my front, burying my face in the pillow. “I’m breaking up with you.”

He follows me, lying over my back. “Oh, Ignacio, how I’ve missed you.”

“Literally the un-sexiest thing I’ve ever heard…”

 “Just you wait, Ignacio. Just you wait until we’re alone again.”

“It’s a good thing you’re as hot as you are, I swear to God.”

“Are you telling me you haven’t missed Pedro?”

I go still, closing my eyes, and I concentrate on not laughing because that’s what he wants. “Please tell me you didn’t just name your own ass Pedro?”

“Pedro’s Spanish, isn’t it? I thought we should go with a theme.”

“You do know that I’m Greek, right?”

“I don’t know any Greek names.”

I lose. He wins. Because I’m laughing into my pillow and I can feel his smile against my shoulder.

“I love it when you laugh.” He murmurs quietly, his lips brushing the nape of my neck.

I roll over, onto my back, and he lifts up only a fraction and then he’s laying over me again, between my legs. He smirks when he sees me wipe away the dampness from my eyes.

“Okay,” I say defiantly. “You want to hear some of _my_ stuff?”

He lifts his chin almost defiantly. “Bring it.”

“I loved you the second I saw you.”

He blinks in surprise, his smile faltering slightly. Got him.

“What?” He whispers.

“Before I knew your name, before I knew _you_ , I was already done for. One of those…” I lift one shoulder in a shrug against the mattress. “Once of those love at first sight things.”

“You’re making that up.” He whispers, but he’s softening against me, his silly mood disappearing.

“No, I’m not.” I say with all seriousness. “I loved you from the start.”

“Sonny…” he whispers, lifting against me, his hand brushing my jaw as he leans in…

“Want to know something else? Want to know one more thing?”

“More stuff?”

“One more.” I murmur, turning my head slightly to brush my lips against his hand.

“What?”

“I’m going to marry you one day, Will.”

He blinks quickly, his mouth working for a few seconds before it morphs into a smile. The smile of all smiles. I see him swallow hard, and he lifts his chin, and murmurs against my lips, just before he kisses me:

“Well _I_ could have told you that.”

Sometimes? Stuff is awesome.

 

 

 


End file.
